Until death do us part
by Jenny-Gibbs-forever
Summary: When we lose the people we love, we lose some of our selves and during the journeying to find our self we may also find love. (re-post)
1. Chapter 1

**Until death do us part**

_"It is not a lack of love but a lack of friendship that makes unhappy marriages"_

–_Friedrich Nietzsche_

* * *

Sharon pulled into the drive way, turns off the car and just sits there for a minute before getting out of the car _ok it's now or never only four simple words __**I want a divorce**__ I can do it _she thought to herself as she got out her house keys and unlocked the door, she was home later the usual and expected everyone to be in bed but walking into the living room she found her husband watching TV.

"Hey how was work? Dinner should be ready in ten" Jack smiled sweetly from the sofa

Sharon looked at the dining table to see it set up for two and the house clean "work was alright, sorry I got home so late" she put her bag down and took off her shoes

"Its fine you hungry?" Jack asked got up and walked over to the stove and stirred what he was cooking

She wasn't but he went to all this effort so she lied "yeah staving smells good" she poured herself and Jack a glass of wine then sat down at the table "so how was your day?"

"Clean the house before picking the kids up oh and I landed a job with a new client" Jack brought over two bowls filled will spaghetti "so shar what did you need to tell me?" Jack asked seriously taking a massive bite of his food

"Congratulations that's so great, what do you mean?" Sharon was lost in a dream jack had never clean, cooked or picked the kids up before

"The text you sent saying we need to talk?" Jack said with a mouthful of food

Sharon realised what he was talking about and took a big gulp of wine "oh that … it doesn't matter it can wait" she smiled taking a small bite _maybe things had change, maybe just maybe Jack had changed and our marriage would be ok_

They sat in silence eating occasionally sharing a small smile, before Jacks phone went off he looked at the caller ID and couldn't help but grin "who is it?" Sharon asked curiously

"Oh the guy who got me the job I had better take it sorry" Jack got up quickly kissed Sharon on the forehead and went out the back to answer the call

Sharon just sighed before clearing theirs plates and cleaning the mess Jack had made in the kitchen. Once the kitchen was clean she poured herself another glass of wine and sat on the sofa minutes after Jack immerged with a guilty look on his face "everything alright?" Sharon asked with a frown

"Yeah it's just I have to go meet a client"

"Now? But its midnight?" Sharon started to get annoyed

"I know I'm sorry Hun but it won't be for long ok?" Jack bent down and gave Sharon a quick kiss on the lips before grabbing his coat and leaving. Sharon finished her wine, checked on her two sleeping kids then went to bed alone _maybe he hadn't changed_

* * *

Sharon woke up alone at 6am like most morning she went to her bedroom window and opened the curtains taking a deep breath she went to walk away from the window but something caught her eye … it looked like … she squinted _what the? _Grabbing a sweater she walked outside walking slowly to whatever was lying on her front lawn when she was close enough she bit her hand to muffle her scream "oh my god Jack!" Sharon ran towards his body and bent down rolling him over, she felt for his pulse but she couldn't feel it so she called an ambulance.

It took the ambulance five minutes to get to her house, the paramedics searched his body for any signs of what could have been wrong with him "what's his name?" one of them asked Sharon

She wiped away the fresh tears before answering "Jack"

"Jack can you-"the paramedic started but then saw the gunshot wound to his chest.

Before Sharon knew what was going on there was crime scene tape around her front lawn and police cars blocking the road, she sat on her door step watching the scene unfold in front of her, looking down at her phone _7:00am the kids would be up soon._

"Captain?" Chief Johnson walked up to Sharon pulling her form her thoughts

"Chief, how can I help" Sharon asked wiping her eyes

Brenda had never seen the Captain so broken before "I just have a few questions to ask" Sharon just nodded "how did you come across the body?"

Taking a deep breath before she answered "well I woke up at 6am I opened my curtains and saw something on the lawn so I came out side to find-" her voice caught clearing her throat "him"

"Do you know who that man is?" Chief Johnson asked taking notes

Sharon stood up she was much shorter than the Chief as she didn't have her heels on "Jackson"

"Does Jackson have a last name?" Chief Johnson asked sarcastically

"Raydor" Sharon answered in a quiet voice "Jackson Raydor my husband, now if that's all I need to get my kids out of this house I can come by the station late to answer any more questions you may have" she said in a louder more controlled voice before turning around and walking inside

Chief Johnson took a deep breath before walking back to her team _god this is going to be a long day first I gets called in on a Saturday to a case in which the victim just so happened to be Captains Raydor's husband_

"She know the guy?" Flynn asked looking at the body on the ground

"Yes"

"So who is it?"

"Team meet Jackson… Raydor the captain's husband" Chief Johnson said looking away from the body

"This is going to be a long day" Flynn stated before walking away to talk to the witnesses

"Does she have any idea who might have done this?" Provenza asked

Taking a deep breath Chief Johnson answered with a shrug of her shoulders "no I didn't get a chance to talk to her she said she will come in later to talk to us" she answered after seeing the 'look' on Provenza's face

* * *

Sharon walked in to the Major Crimes unit with her son on her hip and holding onto her daughters hand, Brenda got up from her desk and walked over to Sharon "Thank you for coming down Captain Raydor and I want you to know how sorry we all are for your loss" she waited for a response but only got a nod so she continued "ok then shall we get started, oh have you got someone to watch your children?"

"No my family doesn't live here and Ja-"Sharon had to stop herself or she would start crying again

"Oh well Lt. Flynn would you mind taking the Captains children to the brake room please"

Flynn walked over to them he had never seen the Captain in casual clothes before but he like it _wow she looks beautiful… Flynn stop it her husband has just been murdered _"hey guys you hungry?" Sharon put her son down and let go of her daughter's hand

Sharon bent down to look them in the eye "you be good for Andy ok? I won't be too long" she stood back up and watched her kids walk away with Lt. Flynn then followed Chief Johnson into Interview room 1

"When was the last time you saw your husband?" Brenda wanted to get this over and done with as soon as she could

"well I got home around 11pm we ate then he was on the phone for about half an hour then told me he had to go out to meet a new client and this was around midnight and he didn't come home until this morning" Sharon watched as Brenda wrote all of this down

"And this new client do you know who it was?"

Sharon looked away she really didn't want to cry in front of these people "no I don't when he told me last night was the first I had heard of them"

"I'm going to need you to write down a list of people who might have wanted Jackson dead"

"There aren't any I can think of sorry he didn't share any of that information with me" Sharon looked down at her hands

Brenda could see how this was effecting her "ok we can leave it at that just one more thing we are going to need to search your house… have you got somewhere to stay maybe a friends house?"

Sharon's eye shot up "oh yeah sure um no I can find a hotel its fine I suppose I can't get anything from my house first?"

"I'm sure Lt. Flynn can drive you to your house to get a few things then drop you to a hotel" Brenda gave Sharon a small smile

"Thank you that would be a big help"

Once Flynn and Sharon had left the murder room Brenda came out from her office "ok where are we at with the murder of Jackson Raydor?"

Tao was putting up the photo of Jackson when he turned around "Dr Morales says he has finished the autopsy"

"That was fast" Brenda look shocked

"He has always had a soft spot of the captain" Tao shrugged before turning back to the board

Brenda nodded "right, Provenza with me please"

* * *

"Well hello there" Dr Morales greeted them in a unhappy tone "he was shot in the chest twice the first shot killed him instantly but before he was shot he was used as a punching bag he has bruises all up his arms and legs and around his stomach it's like he had something they wanted which in this case wouldn't matter if they got it or not you would have the same result either way a dead Jackson Raydor"

"Anything else?" Provenza asked grumpily

"His liver tells me he was a very heavy drinker and there were a few drugs floating around his system oh and last thing he had sex right before he died" Dr. Morales concluded looking and the file in front of him then handing it to Brenda

"This case just keeps getting better and better doesn't it?"

"Do you think she knows about the drinking, drugs and the other women?" Provenza asked rubbing his head

"Well I guess we will find out" Brenda started towards the elevator waving at the Dr followed by Provenza who mumble a goodbye

* * *

"Right yes I will … yes … ok … no worries chief … bye" Flynn put his phone back in his pocket "sorry about that" Sharon just waved her hand and smiled "um I have to ask you some questions that might be not what you want to hear…"

"Right… ok kids please go watch TV in the other room" she waited till they were in the other part of the hotel room then sat down on the bench stool "go ahead"

"well Dr Morales said there was drugs in his system … that his liver was damaged because of all the drinking and that he had sex before he died did you know about any of that?" Andy felt uncomfortable talking about this he wanted to get out of here as soon as possible he hated imposing in her personal life

Sharon felt like someone had hit her with a brick she fought hard to hold back the tears but lost "jack always loved a drink sometimes too much, the drugs I had no idea and other women I had a hunch but never knew for sure" the tears were falling freely now but she couldn't care less wiping her eyes she cleared her throat "is that all Lt. Flynn?"

"Err yeah for now"

"Well you know where I am" she walked over to the door opening it for him he nodded as he left

For the first time in a long time Sharon let herself go and fell to the floor sobbing _what was she going to do now? _She asked herself over and over again.

* * *

_This is my first Major crimes fan fiction I'm not really sure where this story is going to go the idea just sort of pop into my head so please review and let me know what you think! And I'm not too sure about Sharon's daughter's name? If you know please help or do we not know yet? I'm also working on my grammar + spelling so bare with me I would love to hear your idea if you have any for this story_

_Oh and I don't own anything xx_


	2. Chapter 2

**Until death do us part**

"_Most of the important things in the world have been accomplished by people who have kept trying when there seemed to be no hope at all_

_-Dale Carnegie_

* * *

"We got a lead Chief" Flynn barged into the chiefs office Normally Brenda would have a go at Flynn for not knocking but after 24 hours of no leads and no evidence he could do anything right now and she couldn't care less, she got up from her desk following Flynn to the white board "Chief meet Suzan Carson, we found her card in Jackson wallet"

"Not much of a lead? Finding a business card in a wallet?" Brenda explained not impressed

"It gets better, Tao" Flynn pointed to Tao

"It was the only card in his wallet I called the number and she says she was with Jackson the night of his death, and she is coming in now" Tao explained looking up at Brenda from his desk

"Good, does she know about the murder?"

"No chief"

"Right, call Captain Raydor and ask her to come in and let's see if she has seen Suzan Carson before" Brenda ordered, Tao nodded and picked up his phone

* * *

Sharon was busy tiding up the kitchen as Richard had decided to throw flour all over the floor when she heard a knock at the door "damn it" she signed frustrated walking over to the door opening "oh my god Jenny?" she hugged her sister "what are you doing here?"

"Well Hun when your sister calls up crying saying that her husband has just been murdered what did you think I was going to do?" Jenny let go of her sister "now are you going to let me in?" Sharon step aside and locked the door behind her sister

"I have just put the kettle on would you like some coffee?" Sharon asked walking back into the kitchen

"Aunty Jenny" Caitlin came running from the bedroom into Jenny arms

"Yeah coffee would be great thanks, hey baby girl" she pick up the little girl "wow you have grown up so much! How old are you now? 21?" Jenny asked jokingly

The little girl laughed "no I'm 6 silly"

Jenny put down Caitlin "hey there buddy remember me aunt jenny?" the little boy nodded and ran into his aunties arms "argh I miss you guys so much oh and I hear it's your birthday tomorrow are you going to have cake?" the little boy nodded "and how old are you turning?" Richard held up four fingers she put the little boy down and walked over to Sharon who offered a cup of hot coffee "thanks" she took a big gulp before turning and facing the kids again "still not talking?"

"No" she replied simply

"Do they know?"

Sharon wiped a tear away "not yet I'm not sure how to tell them I mean how are you meant to tell your kids that they are never going to see their father again for god knows what he did for them to … do that to him"

"So they haven't found out who did it yet?" Sharon shook her head "well I'm here for a few days so I can babysit if you need to get anything done, do you know when you can get your house back?"

"Tomorrow thank god the kids are confused to why we are here instead of there-"Sharon was interrupted by her phone buzzing "Hello?"

"Captain Raydor its Lt. Tao"

"What can I do for you?" Sharon asked not really wanting to go back in there today

"Err sorry but I'm going to have ask you to come in again the chief will explain everything when you come in"

"Sure I'll be there soon" she hung up her phone and looked away from her sister's eye who were full of concern "sorry I have to…"

"Go i'll look after them"

"Are you sure?"

"how often do I get to see them? hardly I'm happy to please go and sort this out the sooner you do the sooner you can come home" Jenny hugged her sister before looking her in the eyes "it is really good to see you and I'm so sorry about this whole mess but I know it will get better soon I promise" Jenny wasn't a fan Of Jackson she knew about his cheating and gambling but she didn't have the guts to tell her sister.

* * *

Sharon had changed into a pair of jeans, a white singlet top, a black jacket and a pair of black heels she also re did her makeup and put a few lose curls through her hair she walk into the major crimes division. "Captain thank you for coming in so soon I'm sorry to have to ask you in again but we have a suspect who has been known to be the last to have seen Jackson" Brenda explain with a small smile

Sharon look shocked "who?"

"Her name is Suzan Carson does that name ring a bell?"

She thought for a moment "no sorry it doesn't"

"never mind I would like you to be in electronics while I interview her she might bring up something you might know" Sharon just nodded

"Thank you for coming in it shouldn't take long" the chief greeted Suzan "I'm Deputy Chief Johnson and this is Lt. Provenza"

"I still don't understand why I am here did something happened to Jack?" Suzan was a young blond with bright blue eyes covered in makeup, she was wearing a short skirt and a tank top leaving not much to the imagination

"Can you please run through the night you were last with Jackson Raydor" Brenda ignored her question not wanting to give too much away

"Well he came around midnight he brought a bottle of wine he was very sweet like that always brought wine when he came around-"Suzan started

"Sorry so he was been around your house more than once?" she nodded "what was your relationship with Jackson?

"well I don't know we didn't have a name for it when my husband was away which I must say was a lot of the time he would come around… and keep me company… if you know what I mean" she gave off a high pitch giggle "anyway so he came around we started kissing-"

"No need for the details please we get the idea" Provenza interrupted knowing that Sharon was listening

"oh ok well we had sex its was really good like always- oh sorry um it was all fun we just sat and talked until my husband came home he was really annoyed he started yelling and pushing jack then they went outside I heard some more yelling and then I heard…"

"stop this right now Suzan we are going right now you don't have to answer any more of these questions" a man barged into the interview room

"Frankie baby what are you doing here?" Suzan stood up while Frankie came over to here and started pushing her out of the room followed by Provenza and Brenda

"You did it didn't you" Sharon yelled storming out of the interview room Frankie stoped and smirked when he saw Sharon

"Argh look who it is babe Jackie boys wife, what happened to him he deserved it" he walked right up to Sharon "he stole from be two things" he whispered in her ear "you and my money you I could lose you but my money now he crossed the line there" he kissed her on the lips

Sharon took a step back and slapped him hard in the face leaving a red mark, tears falling from her eyes "you asshole"

"Anyway since you people have nothing on me or my beautiful wife we will get out of your way and Sharon babe I'm sure our paths will cross again" he winked as he walked out of the station hand in hand with Suzan

"And we just let the killer walk free" Flynn sated as they all watched them leave

"He might have done it Lt. Flynn but we have no evidence on him yet, I want everything on those two now" Brenda ordered then looking at Sharon "come into my office"

"So you and Frankie have history?" Brenda asked taking a seat behind her desk

"ha yes a whole 5 minutes of history, we were together in high school and he was best friends with jack and when he introduced me to him one thing lead to another any way in the end I ended up with Jack but they never stop being friends, Frankie blamed me for the whole thing he used to work with Jack and when Jack was low on income he would borrow from Frankie and I thought nothing of it before but sometimes we would have large sums of money in the bank and I never knew where it came from until I overheard jack on the phone with Frankie having an argument-"

"And you never bother to tell us this before?"

"Sorry Chief but in case you have forgotten my husband was murdered and I was focus on trying to tell our kids that instead of trying to find out the who and why I thought I would leave that to you" Sharon said angrily

"Yes sorry so you think it is Frankie who did it?"

"That would be my best guess anything else or can I go home to my kids?"

"Yes that's all for now thank you Captain" Brenda slumped down in her chair once Sharon had left _I am so looking forward to this case to be over_

* * *

Sharon walked through the door into the hotel room "hey I'm home sorry it took so long hey jenny you would never guess who I saw today" she called taking off her shoes she walked into the living room "Frankie.." she whispered

He was holding a gun to Jenny's head "well looks who's home I miss you" he said with a smirk on his face "I did it you know shot Jack he deserved it, first he stole you then he never gave my money back what an asshole it was funny after he banged my wife when I was holding a gun to his head he said please don't I have kids its funny cause he is never home so I'm surprised he knows he has them he was too busy being in bed with my wife"

Sharon stood shocked unsure of what to do when there was a knock at the door "don't you dare answer it or you will be cleaning up your sister's blood" they waited five minutes

Outside the door stood Andy he was confused to why Sharon wasn't answering and concerned so he waited another few minutes before entering with his gun raise knocking down the door "LAPD PUT YOUR GUN DOWN" he yelled seeing Frankie with a gun raised to a woman looking a lot like Sharon then Sharon standing there looking scared an emotion he didn't associate with her

Before Sharon realised Frankie was pointing the gun to her head and then she heard a gunshot, she shut her eyes so tight it hurt, feeling someone's arms wrap around her she opened her eyes to see Andy on the phone her kids in the door frame crying and her sister hugging her.

Jenny saw the kids and ran over picking up Richard and ushering Caitlin into their bedroom closing the door behind them not wanting them to see the body lying in a pool of blood

"Are you alright Sharon?" Flynn asked hanging up his phone and walking over to her

"Err yeah I'm fine I think" she gave him a nervous laugh "everything's such a blur right now" she broke down in tears

Before thinking twice Andy pulled her into him, Sharon sobbed harder into his chest enjoying his warmth, Andy tighten his grip and whispered "its ok Sharon let it out, I'm here for you"

* * *

_Thank you for reading and thank you to those who review it helps to have people take the time to let me know what they think, let me know if you liked this chapter or not and what I could add if you have any ideas I would love to hear from you. I named Sharon's daughter Caitlin as we don't know the name. I have an idea of what the next few chapters are going to be about and I'm excited to see where this story is going to take us _

_I don't own anything _


	3. Chapter 3

**Until death do us part?**

_"Moving on, is a simple thing, what it leaves behind is hard"_

_-Dave Mustaine_

* * *

"You know Sharon you don't have to move, mum and dad-"Jenny started as she followed her sister around

"No way I'm fine I need to move, this house is to big… and I can't afford it but I have found a smaller and much more affordable place for the kids and I to stay ok? So please stop" Sharon was grabbing anything she could and throwing it into a box "are you going to help or just sit there and watch?"

Jenny just rolled her eyes grabbing a box and started filling it with books "why do you have to move out so quickly anyway"

"well they offered a price much higher than what this place is worth, the only catch was I had ten days to move out and at the moment I need all the money I can get" she taped the box up and moved to another

"I'm worried about you-"Jenny stoped and looked concern at the sister

"Look I'm fine well I'm going to be it really is ok now may we change the subject?"

"Fine, fine so tell me about this Lt. Flynn" Jenny's mouth curved up into a smirk "is there something between you to? Because I'm going to tell you know he's a sight for sore eyes"

Sharon laughed a genuine laugh her sister hadn't heard in years "no there is nothing going on between us"

"Right so this invitation to the LAPD Ball in a three weeks from Andy isn't anything?" Jenny asked reading the invitation she had found in the book shelf

"It really is nothing"

"Are you going?"

"No" Jenny decided to drop the subject for now "since I'm doing all this hard work would you be so kind to make me a coffee?" Sharon just nodded as she made her way into the kitchen. As soon as she was out of sight jenny shot up and grabbed Sharon's phone

_'Hey Andy I was just thinking and I would love to go to the LAPD ball with you'_

_'Really?'_He texted her back in a matter of second "he totals digs her" Jenny mumbled to herself

Sharon strolled back into the lounge room with two cups of coffee, handing one to Jenny she sat opposite her "did you want to go look at the apartment with me before picking the kids up?"

"Sure… wait you haven't seen the house?"

"Err I have seen pictures..."

* * *

"I'll leave you two to have a lot around, I'll be outside if you need anything" the real estate agent smiled at them before walking back to her car

Jenny and Sharon walking into the middle of the room "well… its cosy" Jenny broke the silence, they walked around the apartment. It had plain white walls, two bedrooms which were very small, a bathroom and a open kitchen next to the small lounge room

"Yes well we don't need that much space and besides it's close to work and the kid's school" Sharon was trying to look at the positives. Sharon and Jenny walked around the apartment

"it smells..." Jenny scrunched her nose

Sharon looked out the window, then walked over to inspect the cupboards "so what are we doing tonight?"

"out for dinner... somewhere"

"should i be scared? because last time you said that we ended up at a strip club"

Jenny burst into laughter "oh my what a good night"

* * *

"Sharon come on we will be late" Jenny called from the front door

"So here's my number call me if anything goes wrong or you need anything-"Sharon hadn't left her kids alone with a babysitter before

"Its fine really we will have a great time now please go or you will be late" the young girl smiled

"Ok, ok I'm coming, thanks so much Stacy" Sharon waved as she left

"So where are we going?" Sharon asked eyeing her sister

"Just a nice bar I know" Jenny smiled "nearly there"

"Umm Jen?" Sharon was looking at her phone Jenny guessed she saw the messages so she hummed "what… oh my god you didn't…"

"talking about Andy?" yeah I kind of did oh look here we are"

They walked in and waited to be seated

"Here is the menu can I get you any drinks to start off with?" the young waiter asked holding his notepad

"Yes please we will get two watermelon Mai Tai thanks" Jenny said ordering for the both of the, the waiter nodded before walking off

"I'm not getting wasted tonight I have to move house tomorrow" Sharon said sternly

"Okay…" Jenny just smirked

"So please explain the whole Andy and LAPD ball thing please because I really don't want to go"

"You need to get out more and if not go with him then who?"

"No one!"

"Why don't you want to go sounds like fun?"

Sharon took a deep breath "no one likes me I'm the bitch from internal affairs"

"If that's so why are you being ask to go?"

Jenny had a point Sharon thought but before she could say anything their drinks arrived "thank you" Jenny said before taking a long sip "what one hell of a month that's why I think you should go"

"Fine if it gets you off my back I'll go!" Sharon gave in

"Yay now we get to go dress shopping" Jenny grinned

"That was amazing but so filling" Sharon signed as the waitress cleared their plates, then brought over another two drinks "sorry we didn't order these"

"The gentlemen at the bar ordered them for you" the waitress waited for Sharon to except the drink before leaving

"Do you know him?" Jenny asked trying to see who was buying them drinks

"No… oh my god" Sharon whispered she waved back as the man at the bar waved

"Who is it?" Jenny asked but Sharon ignored her question and walked over to the bar

"Hello Andy" Sharon smiled

"Captain" Andy nodded

"It's Sharon outside the office" she smirked

"Sharon" Andy smiled _Oh my god he is so handsome _Sharon closed her eyes for a minute before Andy talking brought her back "I hope it wasn't inappropriate for me to buy you those drinks?"

"No and thank you very much you didn't have to… I thought you didn't drink?" Sharon look him up and down still in his work clothes

"soft drink" he smiled "just finished work and I was meant to meet Provenza but he bailed about five minutes ago" he could always tell what she was thinking now it was his turn to look her up and down, her hair was out and around her shoulders, she had red lipstick on but other than that not much makeup on, she was wearing a strapless red dress that sat just above her knees showing off her amazing legs and a pair of her famous six inch black heels making it look like her legs went on forever "I must say Sharon you look… beautiful tonight…"

"Thank you… I had better get back to-"Sharon started to blush

"Hi I'm Jennifer Raydor Sharon sister" Jenny came over interrupting Sharon's escape

"Yes, and its lovely to meet you Jenifer" Andy smiled shaking Jenny's hand

"Call me jenny, would you like to join us? If you're not waiting for anyone?"

"Sorry Jen we have to get back sorry Andy another time thought" Sharon smiled before walking out of the bar pulling Jenny behind her

* * *

It was a silent ride home Sharon looking out the window the whole trip. When they got back Sharon payed Stacy before walking her out "good bye and thanks again for tonight"

"No worries any time they are beautiful children" Stacy smiled before driving off

"When Sharon came back up Jenny was waiting for her in the lounge room "what's going on why did we practically run out of the bar and why are you ignoring me?" Jenny asked annoyed

"I just lost my husband three weeks ago I'm just not ready so please stop pushing me ok? Just leave it alone" Sharon said angrily before storming off to her bedroom where she shut the door and fell to the floor sobbing

Sharon woke up on the floor still in her dress from last night groaning at the pain in her back before getting up to see what the time was _6am_she yawned before heading into her bathroom to have a shower and get ready for the move.

"Good morning" Jenny smiled at Sharon when she emerged from her bedroom

"Morning, are you right to take the kids to the park today?" Sharon asked pouring herself a cup of hot coffee

"Yeah sure but are you sure you don't need any help moving?"

"Yeah I'm sure I have got removalist coming"

Sharon watch as the guy brought in the last box, she signed and thanked him before shutting the door behind him "well it's not home but it will have to do for now" Sharon signed as she started organizing boxes starting with Richards and Caitlin's room.

* * *

"We're back" Jenny called as she opened the door while the kids ran in looking around for their stuff

"In here" Sharon called from the kitchen "hey thanks for looking after them today, when are you leaving?"

"tonight, my plane flies out at 8" Sharon's face fell "aw don't be so glum shar I'll come visit more I promise ok? Hey next time I'll bring dad and mum with me"

"'don't you dare imagine if dad see this place-"Sharon started before Jenny interrupted

"He would probably yell at you for not asking for help and he would probably buy you a house" she laughed

"Yeah but I really don't need help I'm fine I just hit a rough patch" Sharon got up and hugged her sister "do you need a lift to the airport?"

"no its fine ill catch a taxi, it will just be easier with the kids, on that note I better call one and pack my stuff up" Jenny smiled before disappearing into Sharon's room to gather her things

It had been an hour since Jenny had left and Sharon was to stuffed to be bother with any more unpacking so she ordered take away for herself, while she was waiting for it she put Richard in the bath then tucked them both into bed "but mummy I don't want to go to bed yet"

"I know sweetheart but it has been a big day and you have school tomorrow" Sharon bent down and kissed Caitlin on the forehead then walked over to Richards bed "excited for your first day at kindergarten?" he nodded with a big grin "good boy love you both sweet dreams"

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading __and thank you to everyone who has been reviewing I know this chapter was that exciting but the next chapter will be the LAPD Ball which I'm excited about! (more Sharon + Andy moments) and please if you have any ideas for this story please PM me or if you think I should change or add anything all is welcome__! p.s next chapter will be longer xx_

_I do not own anything._


	4. Chapter 4

**Until death do us part?**

_"Oh I know that the music's fine like sparkin' wine, go and have your fun laugh and sing, but while we're apart don't give your heart to anyone but don't forget who's takin' you home and in whose arms you're gonna be so darlin'_**_save the last dance for me_**_"_

_-Michael Buble Lyrics 'Save the last dance for me'_

* * *

"ok bye sweetie have a good day" Sharon hug Caitlin before watching her run off with her friends "ok time to get you to your classroom" she looked down at Richard who just smiled.

After dropping both of her children off at school she decided it was time to go back to work to sort out some paper work _no doubt there will be mountains of it stacked on my desk _Sharon sighed before entering her building and not to her surprise there were files everywhere, she grabbed herself a coffee before sitting down and starting on the piles of paper work.

Sharon had been at the office for three hours and had only made a small dint in the paperwork, someone knocking at the door pulled her attention away from her work "come in"

Gavin poked his head through the door before entering "I'm insulted you have been in for how long now and haven't come and see me" he pulled a grumpy face

"I'm sorry but I had so much to do" Sharon gave him a small smile

"I thought, that's why I bring coffee" he passed Sharon a cup which she took without question "so how have you been holding up?" Gavin sat across from her

"alright, I just haven't gotten my head around it yet, I guess its because Jack used to be gone for ages it just hasn't kick in that has never coming back" emotion poured out of Sharon's mouth as she spoke

"I know sweetie but it will get better I promise" Gavin reached over and squeezed her hand

"That's what Jen said the other day"

"Jenny was here? How is that trouble maker?"

Sharon let out a small laugh "she's doing well"

"How are the kids holding up?" he asked in a more serious tone

"I'm not sure they understand like I said before Jack hasn't been around much so I guess they just expect him not to be around I think the worst thing is that they are not only growing up without a father but they never got a chance to spend much time with him get to know him so when they are older enough to start asking question I'm going to be stuck for answer" she gave him a small sad smiled

"its ok sweetie I'll be here to help you all the way though this ok?" he placed a finger under her chin and gently push her head up "starting with this" he motion to the paper work covering her desk

"No its fine you don't have to"

"that's right I don't have to but I want to, look Sharon there are people who are willing to help you, you just have to let them ok?"

"Ok" she sighed "what would I do without you"

"I would have no idea"

Sharon hugged Gavin "thanks for helping me today"

"Meh it was nothing darling are you sure you can't come have coffee with me?"

"I'm sorry but I have to pick the kids up and then get ready for the ball, besides I think I have had enough coffee to last me a year"

"Oh yeah the Ball so you're going… who with" Gavin smirked

"If I can find a babysitter… err Andy Flynn"

"Really? So is there anything going on between you-"

"No, good bye Gavin" Sharon walked off towards her car

* * *

Sharon went by the school picking up Caitlin and Richard, then on her way home she tried to call Stacy

_'Hey sorry I can't come to the phone right now please leave your name and number and I'll get right back to you thanks'_

_'Hi Stacy its Sharon… Raydor I was wondering if you would be able to babysit tonight for a few hour please give me a call back'_

"Can we watch some TV please mummy?" Caitlin asked as they walked through the door to their little apartment

"Yeah sure sweetie" Sharon rang Stacy again but she didn't answer "damn it" she cursed under her breath before she walked over to answer the door "mum? Dad? what.. What are you doing here?" she managed to get out through the shock

"well we haven't seen our grandchildren in ages so we thought we would come up and visit how are you darling?" her mum asked giving her a big hug then walking past to go see Caitlin and Richard, her dad doing the same

"I'm fine" Sharon asked closing the door "I'm going to kill jenny" she mumbled to her self

* * *

Sharon was sitting at the table talking to her mother about the Christmas holidays that were coming up in a few weeks before there was a knock at the door she looked down at her watch _6pm who could that be?_ "shit" she said out loud and ran to the door opening it to find Andy in a black suit with a dark red tie, and a bunch of red roses "Andy…" she said in a whisper

"Err hey I'm not early am I?" he asked looking down at his watch

"Oh my gosh no I'm so sorry but I couldn't find a babysitter and-"

"Well we are here now you to go Sharon dear go get ready"

"But I don't have a dress" she realised she forgot to go to the dry cleaners on her way home

"There's something I put on your bed form Jenny" her mum smirked

"Well then I guess I'm out of excuses please come in Andy I won't be too long" Sharon smiled

Sharon emerged from her room half an hour later in a single trap black sparkly tight dress that reached the floor that hugged her in all the right places, she also had a sliver purse and matching heels, her hair curled and put up in a side bun, she had minimal make up on _why does he even bother with makeup_Andy thought to himself as he saw her come into the living room "wow you look beautiful" he said smiling

"Beautiful darling" her mum wiped away a tear

"Thankyou" she blushed slightly "well we had better go we are late enough as it is, thanks again for looking after the kids"

"There no trouble now get going have fun darling, nice meeting you Andy"

Sharon linked arms with Andy as they entered the Ball room, walking into a crowed hall "wow its beautiful in here" Sharon admired the decorations as they walked towards their table they shared with the rest of Andy's team

"Yes you are" Andy whispered in her ear making her cheeks go a bright pink colour

"hey guys" Andy greeted his team mates as they reached the table, pulling out the chair for Sharon then taking a seat next to her

"Sharon that's an amazing dress" Brenda complimented

"Thank you, yours is beautiful" Sharon smiled

"Yeah nice tie Flynn" Fritzy joked making all the guys laugh and earning him a slap on the arm form Brenda

They all sat chatting away drinking just forgetting that they worked together and just enjoying each other's company when _Wind beneath my wings_ started playing Andy turned to Sharon hold out his hand would you care to dance?" Sharon took his hand smiling

Andy lead her out onto the dance floor placing a hand on her hip a bit lower than was proper, They swayed for a bit glazing into each other's eye before Sharon snaked her hand around Andy's neck, and standing on her toes he captured his lips with hers, he would have stopped it considering how much she had to drink but he couldn't help but love the feeling of her lips on his, the song ended seconds later which also ended the kiss "want to get out of here and go for a walk?" Sharon just nodded she couldn't wipe the grin off her face

They walked hand in hand walking past busy little coffee shops and bars, Sharon was much shorter as she had taken off her heels due to sore feet, they grabbed a coffee and went and sat down on a bench in the park just enjoying each other company Andy was about to say something before Sharon's phone started going off "sorry ill turn it off"

"No get it, it might be important"

"I'm sorry" Sharon pecked his lips before answering "hello? What? Where…no I'll be there"

"What's wrong" he asked as Sharon started of fast towards the car

"Richards in the hospital" Sharon said in a panic

Sharon heel clicked along the hospital tiles "I'm looking for my son Richard Raydor" she asked the receptionist

"Room 24B just down the hall" she smiled

"Thanks"

Sharon barged into the room "to see her son sleeping soundly on a hospital beds tubes connected to his arms and her parents in the corner of the room holding a sleeping Caitlin "what happened?"

"He got up because he couldn't sleep…and then he just fainted…" her mum started

"Hi sorry are you Sharon Raydor?"

Sharon turned to see a doctor standing at the door "yes"

"your son had Arrhythmia which occurs when the electrical impulses to the heart beats are not working properly" Sharon had one to many to drink and was in such a panic state she just gave the doctor a blank expression he gave out a small chuckle "it's basically means it makes the heartbeat, beat either to fast or slow, Richard has a minor one so after some test done tonight" the doctor looked at his watch _1:30am_"well this morning he can go home later today I'll give you some information just to help you understand" he smiled before leaving

"Mum can you take Caitlin home please I'll stay here with Richey" her parent just nodded before walking out of the small room

"Are you ok Sharon?" Andy walked into the room

"Oh my god I'm so sorry-"she started apologizing

"You never have to apologize I'll talk to you tomorrow get some rest" he kissed her check before leaving

"Wait" Sharon called after him, catching up to him she stood up on her toes capturing his lips in a passionate kiss

Regretfully Andy pulled away "Sharon look it's not that I don't want to but you have had a few drinks and now this with your son, I'll talk to you tomorrow"

She knew he was right but that didn't mean she still didn't want to make out with him after watching him leave she made her way back into Richards room taking the seat next to his bed falling asleep

* * *

Sharon woke up with a splitting head ache she slowly stood stretching her back as it had stiffened overnight form sleeping in a chair "mummy"

"Hey baby how you are feeling" Sharon bent down and kissed his forehead pushing hair out of his eye "looks like someone needs a haircut"

"No I'm a monster grr" he giggled

"Ready to go home?" she smiled as he franticly nodded "alright I'll just go talk to the doctors"

Sharon unlocked her front door heels in one hand and Richard on her hip asleep she put him down in bed before changing into something more comfortable, after checking on Richie she made her way into the kitchen seeing a note on the fridge

_'We have taken Caitlin shopping xx mum'_

Sharon smiled before making herself a cup of coffee and curling up on the sofa looking over the information the doctor's had given her about Richie's Arrhythmia.

She had fallen into a light slumber when her phone went off waking her "hello?" she answer groggy

_"Hey Sharon how is your son?"_

"Andy…hi yeah Richards fine well he will be he just need to rest and take it easy for a few days…" the memories from last night came flooding back

_"Oh that's good… glad … um Sharon about last night I meant what I said I would love to-"_

"Yeah about last night I had a great time but I think we should forget what happened, err I mean because of work and my kids look I'm so sorry… I had better go sorry" Sharon hung up _it was too soon wasn't it? Or was it…_

* * *

_Thank you for ready and to those who have review it means a lot to me__I hope you enjoy this chapter just like the other chapters please review and let me know if you have any ideas for me or just let me know if you like or dislike something. I have worked it out that this story will be about 10 chapters long and I think the last chapter will please you all so hopefully if you stick with me through the next 6 chapters which I would appreciate so much we can all end with a bang ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Xxx_

_Like always I don't own anything_


	5. Chapter 5

**Until death do us part**

"_Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, falling in love with you was beyond my control"_

_-Gwen_

* * *

"Raydor … yes are you serious" taking a deep breath "ok … ok I'll be there first thing in the morning" she turned to her parents "look I'm sorry I have to stay and sort something out at work it will be fine I'll catch a plan tomorrow after sorting out some stuff at work ok?"

"But sweetheart-"

"please don't start I chose this job knowing it would be hard at times and I know I would have to sacrifice some things, now go before you miss your flight" she looked at her kids "now you to be good ok and mummy will see you guys tomorrow for Christmas" giving them each a kiss and hug

Sharon watched as her parents and children's plane took off she stood for five minutes gazing out on to the run way before making her way home to pour herself a massive glass of wine and checking flight times for tomorrow.

Sharon walked into the murder room seeing Andy crossing off names off the whiteboard and Commander Taylor talking about his kids.

"Chief Johnson?" Sharon pointed her finger gesturing to talk with her then walked off in that direction once Brenda had walking into electronics she started "you can now hear the 911 calls made during Shariq's attack on his son"

Brenda pushed a bit of stray hair behind her ears "I though you dropped those off at the lab yesterday"

"I did. Since they won't get to it till tomorrow… I thought maybe your team could sort it out." Sharon explain hoping she could still make the next flight to her parents' house to spend time with them and her kids

"first I combined the background audio from all the calls to our 911 operators during the attack then I added the sound portion of the film our witness took with his cell phone after which I managed to cobble together the argument between Armand and his father. Merry Christmas" Buzz explain while Sharon kept looking down at her watch

"Would you like to hear it?" Sharon looked up and smiled

"Yes, I would"

"A request first" Sharon asked hopeful

Of course there is always some sort of strings attached when it comes to Sharon Raydor "certainly" she confirmed hesitantly

"Since I worked really hard to put this tape together for you I would like another chance to talk to little Skander"

"Oh, that's still a—"

Sharon cut her off needing another chance to talk to the boy "because if I could get that boy to change his ridiculous story about Chief Pope kidnapping him, holding him at gunpoint I may be able to make the last flight to Salt lake and get to park city and get to spend Christmas with my family" Sharon said desperately

"Skanders in a difficult place right now"

"Five minutes" she couldn't give up now

"He just found out—"

"Then get Joan to drop the lawsuit then I'll be gone for weeks"

"All right. Look" having Sharon gone for a few weeks would be the best Christmas present for every one "when lieutenant Provenza comes back in to talk to the boy in addition to our questions I'll get him to drop the charges, you're free to go is that right?"

"Fine thanks, Buzz play the tape" Sharon was holding onto the little chance she had left

"That you worked so hard on" he mumbled

_Man speaking in Albanian_

"It's still in Albanian" Brenda stated as Sharon's smiled faded

"Of course it's still in _Albanian_ it's always been in _Albanian_" Sharon said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"I assumed you had it translated" Brenda said disappointed

"Where am I gonna get an _Albanian_ translator on Christmas morning?"

Before Brenda could say another word her phone rang "yes? What ok I'm coming now" she hung up then ran out the door

* * *

"yes baby I'm trying very hard to leave work … ok yes … look sweetie can you put Aunty Jen on please yes that's a good girl I love you … Jen hey how are – yes I know I'm trying hard I should be able to catch the last flight leaving tonight ok … yes ill ring you back as soon as I know and give mum and dad a kiss for me thanks love you" Sharon hung up fighting back tears that threaten to fall before walking off into electronics to watch the interview.

Half way through it Andy and Buzz came barging in "Tell me I can search that car" Brenda pleaded

"I say you can but there was nothing unfortunately though the Marku car is in our parking structure we looked into it. Couldn't see even a stain that would give us probable cause to search it" Andy explained

"Did you pull prints off the driver's side door?" Brenda asked rubbing her eyes Sanchez nodded "would you see that Agent Howard gets a copy of those prints" Sanchez nodded again before leaving

"This guy told his wife that there was blood in the car so I say we open it up and we find the evidence that ties this scumbag to at least one of our murders" Andy said angrily

Sharon signed Andy was always the one ready to break the rules "you cannot enter that car based on a conversation between husband and wife" he should already know this it would make everyone's especially my job easier if he wasn't so persistent in breaking the rules

"The DNA match between Armand and the boy gives us probable cause" Andy was now shouting _god this woman_

"Not according to the U.S Supreme Court which regards marital privilege as, _and I quote_: 'So essential to the preservation of the marriage relationship as to outweigh the disadvantages to the administration of justice'"

Andy just stared at her _god she really had memorized all the rules books_

* * *

"Yes I know I'm sorry as soon as it reopens I will fly out I promise ok love you" Sharon hung up and slumped down in a chair closing her eyes and letting out a deep sign while Brenda's mum was setting the table for Christmas dinner

Assistant Chief Pope walked in seeing Raydor "Ah, captain, we still waiting for the boy to recant?"

Signing she explained "Lieutenant Provenza's getting him to withdraw his charges now and I expect Joan Marku will drop the suit as soon as Chief Johnson is done so you're off the hook."

"Oh, good. So why the long face?" he half smiled

Sharon was surprised that he asked but told him "while I've been waiting here the Salt Lake City airport has been closed due to snow no flights in or out till tomorrow, so there goes Christmas." They shared a small sad smile

"Why, Sharon, you can have dinner with all of us here your friend Brenda wouldn't have it any other way" Brenda's mum walked over patting Sharon's shoulder

Pope chuckled _if only she knew_ "my friend Brenda?" she nodded Sharon turned to look at pope "_my friend Brenda_"

Sharon followed Willie ray into the kitchen to help out with the food, it made her feel a bit better.

* * *

Once the killer had been arrested everyone grabbed a drink and talked about their Christmas plans and laughing while Sharon stood away from everyone taking small sips from her wine glass taking note in how every here was so close and how much she felt unwanted.

Sharon was going over the night at the LAPD ball until Andy walked over to her "Hey Captain…"

"Sharon" she gave him a small smile

"Look I'm sorry that you didn't get to spend Christmas with your family…"

"it's alright my sister took my kids up so at least they get to spend Christmas with the family and I'm sorry you didn't get to have dinner with your family"

"No its all good I get to spend it with my second family here, I would have fought with my ex any way my sister always invites her not sure why though" he chuckled "umm about the other night at the ball and after…"

Sharon couldn't hold back the tears any more "I'm sorry" she managed before running out side Andy looked around seeing that no one saw the scene so he followed her out

"Sharon" he grabbed her arm gently turning her around, gazing into her eyes before pulling her close by her waist and capturing her lips with his for a short but sweet kiss "look I know—"

Sharon stopped him talking by kissing him hard and slow which turned into a passionate kiss faster than either realised Andy regretfully broke he kiss as air was needed "how do you feel about going for a walk"

She smile "how about we go in and eat then you come back to mine … since the kids aren't home and I would hate for either of us to spend Christmas night alone" he just nodded

They walked back in just as everyone was sitting down for dinner, they had dinner and laughed with everyone sharing glances at each other, and holding hands under the table.

* * *

Sharon woke up in the arms of Andy she smiled to her self-remembering last night's activities she turned slowly not wanting to wake I'm to see him watching her "oh, your awake" he just nodded "how long"

"Not very, did you know how beautiful you are –"

Sharon cut him off "naked?"

He laughed "I was going to say without any makeup but naked works too"

This time she laughed making him smile "now how about I get up and make us some coffee"

"oh I would love to but I'm meeting Brenda for coffee at 11" she turned seeing it was 10 "I had better get up and get ready" she tried to get out of bed but Andy pulled her back

Laughing she slapped him "I really have to go"

"Ok but first please explain? You and … Brenda? "

"Oh, yeah I'm not sure she ask to meet me today she had something to say"

"Should I come for back up, knowing you two things could get ugly" he smirked earning him a glare

Sharon got up and walked into the bathroom shutting the door and starting the shower, Andy knocked on the door "hey Shar please let me in, I'm sorry" he turned the door handle as it wasn't locked and got into the shower with her, it was a tight squeeze but neither minded for the next 20 minutes they shared passionate kisses and they helped each other wash.

"I'll be back soon" Sharon bent down and kissed Andy on the lips before walking out, getting in her car and driving to the coffee shop Brenda suggested that they meet at.

Pulling over Sharon got out of her car and walked up to Brenda, who was waiting for her "Sorry I'm late And—"she stopped herself before saying his name "err sorry I got caught up in traffic"

Brenda swore that Sharon was about to say Andy but dropped the subject "its fine thank you for coming"

They walking in taking a seat next to the window, they ordered there coffee and a piece of chocolate cake for Brenda "so I'm sorry I don't mean to be blunt but why did you invite me down here?" Sharon asked wanting to get back home to Andy

"Yes um well I know we have our differences but I would like to become friends I realise that at work I may have been… not nice"

"That's one way of putting it… sorry continue" Sharon smiled

"no your right I was horrible and I know that your best interest were trying to help me get out of this mess so I just wanted to say that I am sorry for everything and I hope we can get past all this and become friends"

"Thank you and I would love to become friends … Brenda" Sharon smiled "so haven't you got any plans with your mum and dad while they are here?"

"No we are having a late lunch with Fritzy parents but other than that nothing what about you? Oh I'm sorry you were meant to be at your parents' house right?"

"Yeah the airport closed because of snow anyway the time it open's and I get there anyway it doesn't matter the kids can spend some time there I can catch up on some paper work"

"Right and before when you got here what were you going to say?" Brenda asked taking a sip of her coffee

While Sharon nearly chocked on hers, she coughed "um nothing" she wiped her mouth

"Where you about to say Andy?" Sharon's eyes shot up "I mean I wouldn't be surprised as you guys were gone for a good ten minutes before Christmas dinner the other night and you left at the same time… Is there something going on between you to?"

"err well… um I'm not sure, you can't say anything to anyone but yes I spent the night with Andy and I think … look I'm not sure my heads still a little fuzzy but I like him and I think he likes me so we are taking it one step at a time I just want to keep it out of the gossip columns for a while so I would appreciate it if you—"

"Said nothing, I'm sure I can do that" Brenda smiled taking another bit of her cake

Sharon's phone buzzed she looked down _'where are you I'm bored and there's nothing good on TV'_smiling she texted back '_soon'_before looking back up to Brenda who was smirking at her

"Have to go?" Sharon gave her an apologetic look Brenda just waved "go, go on I should probably go to can't be late for lunch" she said sarcastically getting out her wallet

"No, no I'll get this" Sharon smiled, walking up to the counter paying for the coffee before looking back at Brenda once more before leaving the coffee shop.

* * *

_OK so I hope you guys liked this chapter it was based around the episode 14 (living proof part two) season 6 I didn't put too much of the episode in and cut out parts of their conversations anyway I hope you like it and please let me know if you did or not and I'm so excited to where I plan on taking this story! Half way there it's going to be a 10 chapter story have some big surprises coming up in the next few chapters!_

_-I don't not own anything-_


	6. Chapter 6

**Until death do us part**

"_First the ignore you, then they ridicule you, then they fight you, and then you win"_

_-Mahatma Gandhi_

* * *

Sharon walked into the murder room searching for Brenda "Argh Captain Raydor do what do we owe this pleasure?" Provenza said sarcastically with a smirk

"Lieutenant Provenza it's always lovely to see your face but I was looking for Chief Johnson" Sharon smiled sweetly nothing could ruin her day, Provenza just pointed to her office "thank you"

Walking up to Brenda's office she knocked and waiting for an answer before walking in "Hello chief Johnson how are you?"

"Captain I'm well what can I do for you?" Brenda asked taking off her glasses

"I just need you to sign this and then I will be off" she walked over to the desk and handed Brenda a file. Putting back on her glasses and glancing over its contents she signed at the bottom and handed it back to Sharon who nodded in thanks and left.

"So you don't have a case? right … so tonight is still on? …. Looking forward to it" Sharon smiled as she hung up her phone and was about to start walking to her car when a voice behind her made her jump

"Well, well the captain has a hot date tonight?" Provenza smirked

"Stalking me?" Sharon raised her eyebrow

"Yeah right I have better things to do, the chief asked me to give this to you" he handed her a couple of file

"Thank you" Sharon smiled before turning and walking towards her car

"Enjoy your night" Provenza laughed

* * *

On her way home Sharon picked up some champagne, biscuits and cheese. Once she was home she put the shopping bags on the kitchen beach before walking to her bathroom to have a shower.

After a good ten minute shower she walked to her closet wrapped in a towel trying to decide what to wear when her phone went off. "Hello?" she asked grabbing a dress and holding it up against herself "oh hi mum how are the kids? yes I know I'm sorry… it's too late ill bring the kids back – including myself yes … soon ok? Look I have to get ready give them a kiss form me … ok yes I love you … ok bye" rolling her eyes _really her mother had the worst timing_she decided on a cute little red dress, slipping into the dress she went into the bathroom to do her hair and makeup.

It was now 6:30pm and Sharon had just finished getting ready and cleaning the house when there was a knock at the door, slipping on her black heels she grinned and ran to the door, opening it to find a very handsome Andy Flynn standing there holding a bunch of red roses

Sharon had spread out a blanket on the floor which they were now cuddling on, just lying in each other's arms silently, occasionally sipping the champagne when Andy sat up "hey Sharon I was thinking…"

She turned and looked at him "about?"

"Well… us and what... would you like to come stay at my house?" Andy looked at his hands

"I thought we were comfortable here?" she smiled knowing what he meant but wanting him to say it

"No I mean yes but that's not what I meant I was wondering if you would like to move in with me?" Sharon lifted his head up and pecked his lips and was about to answer when Andy's phone went off , he looked down and saw it was the chief he looked back up at Sharon and gave her an apologetic look "I'm sorry… yes chief?" he sounded annoyed "now? Really … yes I understand ok ill ring Provenza now"

"Murder?" Sharon gave him a sad smile

"I'm sorry, but think about it I am serious I want to wake up every morning with you besides me" Andy smiled giving her a quick kiss before getting up to put his shoes and coat back on

Sharon took a deep breath before getting up "I think... I mean I would love to but..."

"But…"

"But… I don't want to rush into things I want to take it slow"

Andy smiled "anything for you" he captures her lips giving her a sweet kiss before running out the door

Sharon signed before finishing off her glass of champagne when she looked up to see Andy running back in "forget—"

Andy pulled her into a long passionate kiss before breaking away and looking her right in the eyes "happy new year, beautiful" before disappearing out the door again leaving Sharon grinning.

* * *

Sharon was lying in bed going over last night's events when she heard someone banging on her door, looking over at her clock it see that it was 3:30 in the morning she put on her dressing gown before unlocking and opening the door "oh my god…. Tom? What are you doing here? Its 3 in the morning" Sharon rubbed the sleep out of her eyes

"Can I come in?" he asked gruffly she just nodded stepping aside

"I didn't see you at Jacks funeral" she stated shutting the door

"I was busy… but Jack is the reason I am here" he stood in the middle off her living room "How are the kids?" he asked

"Oh they are good there at my parents' house" Sharon gave him a small smiled

"How much did he leave me in the will?"

Sharon looked him up and down he looked exactly like Jack he was the same height, same hair colour but he had more than Jack and his arms were full with tattoos "um straight to the point, to be honest you weren't in the will but don't be to disappointed I didn't get anything but the house" she signed "he gambled and drank all of our money away"

"I'm his brother?! Selfish asshole" Tom grumbled "he owed me big time!"

"Is that why you didn't come to the funeral because he owned you money?" Sharon frowned "well if that's what you're here for I'm sorry but I hardly make the bills these days I'm not rolling in it"

"Well I want my money so you're going to pay me" Tom looked into Sharon's eyes

"Look maybe you should go…" Sharon walked towards the door cursing inwardly that she didn't bring her gun

Tom charged towards Sharon pushed her up against the wall holding onto her arms tightly so she couldn't get away "now listened here" his face was just inches away from hers "you have 24 hours to transfer $10,000 okay? And if not next time I'll leave your children without a mother"

"don't you dare come near my children" Sharon returned his glare before head butting him making him step back, she ran towards her room, towards her gun but Tom snatched her arm pulling her back

"I'll do what I want" he had blood seeping from his nose "now 24 hours I'll write down the account number and if you gets the cops involved you will be sorry" he smirked at the obvious fear in her eyes "now go to sleep Sharon" he drew his fist back and threw it into Sharon's face knocking her out cold, she landed with a thud on the floorboards

Tom threw a bit of paper on the kitchen bench before leaving the house.

* * *

Sharon slowly woke to the sound of her phone ringing groaning as she slowly stood up and walked towards her room to get her phone "hello?" she answered groggily

"_Hey Sharon I just wanted to let you know we just wrapped up the case and I was hoping you would like to go out for coffee today"_

"Andy, yes I would love to" Sharon smiled before her headache kicked in and all the events from last night came rushing back "oh my god" she whispered

"_What? Sharon are you ok? Is there something wrong?"_

"Oh no really everything's fine" she looked up at the clock _12:30_"I just have some things I need to get done and then ill ring you ok?"

After saying their goodbyes she walked into the bathroom to examine the damages Tom had left on her body, standing in front of the mirror she gasped, she had a dark bruise around her left eye and dry blood speared across her face, looking down she saw she had two large bruises on each arm. Taking a deep breath she had a shower, then tried covering up the bruise on her face with makeup hoping that no one would notice, she then put on a dark pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt, throwing on a pair of flats she grabbed her back and her keys from the kitchen bench, making her way to the door before spotting a scrunched up bit of paper on the bench.

"Where the hell am I going to get $10,000 from?" she signed out loud looking at the bit of paper that had an account number and a amount on it.

Walking into the elevator in the major crimes unit she pressed the ground button, taking a deep breath as the elevator slowly made its way down when it suddenly stopped _crap_she looked up to see Provenza get on "Captain, going up?" he asked

"Actually going down" she gave him a small smile "I need to speak with Dr. Morales"

"About that bruise on your face?" he asked bluntly stopping the elevator

"That's none of your business what I may have to see Dr. Morales about and what are you doing" she reached to press the button but Provenza stood in her way

"I might not like you but I don't care for people beating up one of ours you may be internal affairs but you have been spending a lot of time with us and make up is not going to cover up that bruise"

Tears fell from Sharon's eyes as she turned to face the wall hating the fact that out of all people Provenza was seeing her break down "well I was hoping to get to the Dr before any one saw me"

"What happened? Sharon?" he asked gently putting a hand on her arm Sharon flinching at the touch "sorry"

"You remember Tom?" Sharon asked turning around to face Provenza

"Tom… Raydor Jacks brother? Yeah I have arrested him a few times more than jack" he chuckled before stopping "wait he did this to you? When?"

"this morning around 3:30" she sniffed "he was upset that Jack left him nothing in the will and he told me that Jack owed him $10,000 and if I didn't transfer that amount to him tonight then he will come back" she burst into tears and to his surprise he pulled Sharon into his embrace whispering _it's alright_in her ear

Once Sharon had collected herself and wiped away her tears plus most of her make up that was coving her eyes, Provenza turned the elevator back on and took her down to Morales

Walking out of the elevator together and into the autopsy room where dr. Morales was signing some paper whilst talking to Flynn _crap_Sharon took a deep breath, tears stinging her eyes, walking in Flynn looked up to see Sharon "hey Capt… Sharon what happened" he walked over

"Flynn please wait outside I'll explain in a minute" Provenza stepped in as Sharon started crying again

"No—"

"Flynn NOW" Provenza shouted, Flynn frowned before walking past them and outside he then looked at Morales "I'll take care of him now you take a look at Sharon"

Morales was surprised at what was happening but didn't question Provenza and walked over to Sharon, walking her over to a chair and sitting her down.

Provenza walked out and up to Flynn who turned around "who did this to her if you know you had better tell me right now" he was fuming

"Calm down think of your blood pressure… Jacks brother Tom Raydor visited the Captain this morning saying that Jack owed him money and Sharon needed to pay it off and if not he would come back and pay her another visit"

"What did her do to her?" Andy could not believe his ears he was ready to explode

"I don't know Flynn that's why she is here?!" Provenza took a deep breath "she also explained to me that she doesn't want to get the police involved she says she has enough money in savings to pay him"

"Like that's going to happened I'm going to go out and—"

"And what Andy come on think about it if she wants to drop it then we have to respect her decision and help her through it ok?" Andy just nodded "and please do not go and do something stupid and don't mention it to any one I think she is embarrassed enough that she cried in front of me"

"Fine ok… oh crap the Chief is coming down here to talk to Morales about something!"

"About what?"

"I don't know what do we do?"

"err I'll go up and stall her text me once Sharon has been looked at and has left ok" Andy nodded "oh and Flynn take her home would you and stay with her I doubt she will say it but I don't think she will want to be home alone… I'm just glad her children weren't home"

* * *

Provenza got off the elevator and walked into the murder room bumping into Brenda "Chief where are you off to?" he smiled

"Autopsy" she smiled

"Right well the doctor is very busy at the moment and I don't think it's a good time to go down there…"

"Busy? But we don't have a case?"

"He is on the phone"

"The phone, to whom?"

"His boyfriend and it's kind of a messy conversation"

Brenda frown "oh well then maybe I'll go down a bit later" Provenza nodded as he watched Brenda walk back to her office

Twenty minute's past before Provenza received a text _'she fines just some bruises I'm taking her home now'_he sighed in relief before looking up

"Doctor how are you?" Brenda asked with a concerned face

_Crap _Provenza tried to get Morales attention "um fine thanks why do you ask?"

"Well Provenza said something about a conversation with your boyfriend that seem unpleasant that's why I didn't come down to give you these" she said holding up some paperwork

Morales turned to face Provenza who was shaking his head "oh right yeah no its fine … thanks" he grabbed the paper before walking away understand what Provenza was doing

Brenda looked at Provenza "your were right" before walking to get coffee

"Are you sure you don't need anything?" Andy asked handing Sharon a cup of hot coffee before taking a seat beside her on the sofa

"Yes I'm sure I'm fine really and I don't want to talk about it please" she pleaded

"Ok I'm sorry ill drop it but I hope you will be taking a few days off work" he took a sip of his coffee

"Andy…"

"Ok I'm sorry stoping now"

Sharon smiled before looking him right in the eyes "but yes I was thinking of taking a few days off so I could pack…"

"You're moving?" he asked surprised

"Yes well I was hoping that you had some room at your house…" she smiled

"You want to move in with me?" he grin she just nodded without another word he gave her a soft kiss and whispered "yes"

* * *

_WOW ok sorry I got a bit carried away with this chapter. Sharon's kids will be back next chapter don't worry I haven't forgotten about them! I hope you like this chapter please review and let me know what you think. (Only 4 more chapters to go and I cannot wait till the last chapter I have soo many ideas that I hope will work haha)_

_-I do not own anything-_

_Thank you everyone who has reviewed so far I really do appreciate it!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Until death do us part**

"_A wife last only for the length of the marriage, but an ex-wife is _

_there for the rest of your life"_

_-Jim Samels_

* * *

"So what are your plans for today?" Andy smiled as he walked into the kitchen doing up his tie

"Well I thought I would unpack something's and then maybe we could catch up for lunch" She smiled sweetly at him

"If we don't pick up a case, sounds great" Andy smiled, before answering his phone "Flynn, You're going where? – Ok no I'll be there – can't we just go in and arrest him? – WHY? – ok, ok I'm clam I'll be there in five" Flynn hung up him phone grabbing his coat

"Got a case?" Sharon asked over her coffee mug

"Err yeah something like that I gotta go but I'll be home soon, when do your kids get back?"

"Sometime this afternoon Jenny is bringing them back"

"Your sister right?" Sharon just nodded "it will be good to finally meet her" he smirked before walking over and giving her a quick kiss "I'll see you later"

Sharon picked up their breakfast plates and washed them, once the kitchen was clean she walked into the bathroom and got ready for the day. Half way through drying her hair there was a knock at the door. Opening it she saw a skinny tall brunette holding a brown duffle bag over her shoulder "can I help you?" Sharon asked looking the woman up and down

"Yes by telling me who you are and why you are in my husband's house" she asked looking Sharon up and down

"Err I'm Sharon I'm – wait husband isn't Andy divorced?" Sharon head was spinning she was confused

"No we were separated but I never sighed any divorce papers so we are still married, do you mind if we have this conversation inside?" Sharon just nodded stepping aide

Dana walked in looking around, _boxes everywhere_ she frowned. Sharon made them both a coffee and sat down on the sofa "so your Andy's wife?" Sharon could not believe her ears

"Yeah and you're his girlfriend I presume?" Sharon just nodded "well I guess Andy will have a lot to explain tonight" she laughed "oh sorry I'm Dana, do you know where he is at the moment?"

"Work" she was lost for words "um so I guess you're moving back here?" Dana nodded "well I guess I had better pack up my things" Sharon laughed nervously

"Don't rush love I think we both deserve an explanation first" she winked at Sharon "I suppose you don't have anything stronger than this?"

* * *

"Flynn you need to calm down we need to think of a way to get this guy" Provenza put down his window to look at the old battered house across the road

"Why can we just go in there and arrest him"

"let me explain it to you again" he rolled his eyes "we have no proof and before you ask no Sharon wont testify against him so we need another way to arrest him and then get him to confess to what he did to Sharon ok?" Flynn just nodded

"Get ready he's leaving the house" Provenza nudged Flynn

"Come on asshole do something stupid"

Tom left the house shouting at someone, walking next door he looked through the window and then walked back to the door where he got out a gun and shot the lock, before turning around to see if anyone was there, he walked in.

"Now" Flynn asked half out of the car Provenza just nodded they made their way to the door going go either side. Flynn looked in then nodded to Provenza

Slowly making their way into the double story house, looking in rooms as they past, they heard a gunshot, from upstairs, both lieutenants ran upstairs to see Tom rummaging around in a few draws "LAPD DROP THE GUN AND PUT YOUR HANDS UP" Flynn shouted as he entered the room pointing his gun at Tom

Provenza looked around seeing no one else was in the room he went out and searched the other rooms when he clear them all he then walked back to Flynn who was cuffing Tom telling him his rights "See Flynn got him" Provenza patted his friend on the back as they walked out putting Tom in the back seat and calling it in.

"I didn't do anything wrong" Tom growled at the lieutenants "and I have a license for that gun, so you can only charge me with breaking and entering which I'll do a couple of weeks for" he smirked

"Hmm he's right Flynn" Provenza and Flynn started to get up

"oh wait you forgot to add assault" Flynn glared at Tom taking a seat right in front of him, Provenza joining him to make sure his friend didn't do anything stupid

"What?" Tom laughed

"Sharon Raydor? Remember her?" Flynn pulled out some photos from a file he was holding of Sharon's face that Dr. Morales took

"That bitch she told you guys I warned her"

"You do realise that she is a police officer and that you are now going to jail for life?"

* * *

"You know what I have to go run some errands err I might see you late" Sharon smile unsure of how to act near Dana. Leaving the house Sharon drove to the major crimes unit walking into the murder room fuming

"Detective Sanchez where is Lieutenant Flynn?" Sharon frowned

"He is interviewing Tom Raydor in interview 1" Gabriel smiled, Sanchez threw him a glare "what? – oh sorry"

"He's what?" Sharon didn't know if she wanted to scream or cry so she marched into electronics startling Buzz, Tao and Brenda

"Captain Raydor what are you doing here?" Brenda asked concerned, Sharon ignored her question and drew her attention to the monitors

"_So she ran to the police I'm going to get her you know doesn't matter where I am I will get her and her children she has made a big mistake" Tom was furious _

"_Ok, ok let's take a step back so you went over to her house at 3 in the morning?"_

"_Yes I did and I asked for the money I was owed and when I didn't get it I punched that—"_

"_Look here—"Provenza put a hand on his Flynn's arm_

"_Tom Raydor you are under arrest for the assault of an Officer—"_

Sharon walked out of the room taking deep breaths as she didn't want to hear any more "Sharon are you ok?" Brenda asked softly

"You had better get him out here now" Sharon glared not bothering to answer

"I can't do that just yet—"

"If you don't I'll just go in there" it was Brenda's turn to glare before knocking on interview 1s door

"Lieutenant Flynn can I please see you for a second" Brenda ordered

Brenda took both Andy and Sharon into her office, where she closed the blinds then left closing the door behind them knowing that they both would have a lot to say to one another "who wants coffee?" Brenda asked her team as she walked towards the break room followed by everyone

"How could you?" Sharon started but was interrupted by her phone "sorry, Hello? – Jenny yes um I'm at major crimes at the moment take them back to my house please I'll explain everything later – ok yes thankyou" Sharon hung up then returned her glare to Andy "why did you have to do this? Did you not listen to anything I said the other night?"

"Well we were driving around and saw him braking into a house with a gun so we had to arrest him and since he was going to be out in a couple months I thought why not put him away for life?" Flynn shrugged his shoulders

Sharon put her head in her hands "fine whatever I had better get back to your place to pack" she walked towards the door

"What you can't be serious I arrest someone for threating your kids and not to mention hurt you and all I do is put the guy behind bars and now you're moving out?" Andy practically shouted

Sharon raised her eye brows "no but you can't get married twice and I don't like the idea of having to share you with someone" she said sarcastically

"What are you talking about" he frowned

"YOUR WIFE FLYNN my god why didn't you tell me you were still married?" tears were now sliding down Sharon's cheeks

"No I sent her the divorce papers to sign –"

"She didn't sigh or send them ok so you're still married to her" Sharon closed her eyes

"Sharon look I don't love her I love you and I will sort this whole mess out please just hang in there for a couple of days and if anyone is moving it will be her" Sharon just nodded before walking out of the office followed by Andy who gently grabbed her arm turning her around and Kissing her, they were lost in the moment until someone behind them coughed, Sharon broke the kiss and spun around to see Jenny and her children

"Hey guys" Sharon wrapped her arms around her kids "are you guys hungry?" She stood up "can you take them to the brake room please I'll explain everything later" she asked Jenny as Sharon saw Provenza taking Tom out of interview room 1

Jenny walked into the brake room with Richard and Caitlin, "oh sorry" Jenny apologised as Brenda and her team stared at them

"It's no problem can we help you?" Benda stood up

"I'm Jenny Sharon's sister she told us to come in here while she sorted something out" Jenny motioned to the kids who were hugging her legs

"Oh really I'm Brenda we work with Sharon" she smiled

"Right yeah no I have heard so much about you guys, so you must be Julio Sanchez" he smiled memorised by her looks "Buzz?" he nodded "David Gabriel, Mike Tao and the guy talking to Sharon must have been Andy Flynn?, well it's nice to meet you all"

Sanchez stood up and offered his seat to Jenny who took it "thank you, so I didn't know Andy and Sharon were a couple" Brenda nearly choked on her coffee

"No they're not" David chuckled

"But I just saw they making out" Jenny took a sip of coffee Sanchez got for her, she laughed at everyone's face but before anyone could say anything Sharon walked in

"Is something funny?" she asked looking at everyone's grinning faces

"We didn't know you were sleeping with Flynn" David exclaimed earning him a slap from Brenda who gave Sharon an apologetic look

"Whoops sorry didn't know it was a secret" Jenny smirked into her coffee cup

* * *

Andy barged into his apartment finding his wife lying on the couch drinking wine "what are you doing here?" he was trying really hard not to start shouting

"Well this is my hom—"

"No its not and it hasn't been for years why are you back now?"

"I miss you and I do not appreciate you sleeping around with that red headed whore"

"STOP firstly Dana, she is not a whore and I love her and not you so just sign the papers and leave" Andy was about to explode "ok what can I do to get you out of my life?"

"Ouch that hurt but now you bring it up I have a few debts to pay off and I need somewhere to live…"

"Fine, whatever ill pay your debts off and you can live here I will move into Sharon's house but you have to sign the papers" Andy eyed his wife

Who frowned "you must love her you wouldn't do that for me" Andy stayed quiet "look pay my bills and I'll be out of your hair" she got up and walked to the bench where she signed the divorce papers and pulled out a stack of envelopes tossing them on the beach "I have to go pick up Nicole from dads, bye" grabbing her keys she headed for the door

"Wait Dana when can I see Nicole?" she just left his apartment laughing

* * *

_I know I'm sorry that this chapter is short I promise that the next one will be longer. The next chapter will have a lot more Andy/Sharon moments (all good ones!) thank you every who has review and who has just read it, it means a lot! Only 3 more chapters to go but so much more to pack in!_

_I do not own anything (which is probably a good thing…)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Until death do us part**

"_I believe that two people are connected at the heart, and it doesn't matter what you do, or who you are, or where you live; there are no boundaries or barriers if two people are destined to be together"_

_-Julia Roberts_

* * *

Sharon walked into the murder room, walking up to Brenda confused to why she was here "Chief Johnson, we didn't expect you back at work so soon. You're just here for the day or…?"

"—no, no, I'm back at work" Brenda gave her a fake smile their relationship has been on the rocks since Sharon has been investigating a leak in her division "uh, I've got a serious public safety issue in front of me… so is there anything I can do for you?"

_Straight to the point I should have guessed _"will you be taking your entire division out?"

"That was the plan"

"How long will you be gone?"

_This woman! _Taking a deep breath "well that depends on how long the suspect takes to apprehend"

"Is there anyone in particular you would like us to leave behind" Provenza spoke up

"Chief, we got an address for Caroline Lowitz" Gabriel cut in

"Mind if we pay Miss Lowitz a call? Shouldn't take long" Brenda asked sarcastically, Pope walked in "Chief Pope, I have a special request"

"Uh, so have I" _well that's not the answer I wanted _Brenda look confused "would you come with me, please? Excuse us, everyone."

Brenda looked at Sharon before following pope into the brake room

* * *

After five minutes trying to get Brenda to go home he gave up and came out with some bad news "Raydor thinks she's found the leak in your division, we were gonna manage that today while you were still gone… but if you're determined to stay—"

"I am. Who is it? Who's the leak?" she demanded

"No, no, no. she still has more statement's to take but by this afternoon—"

"So you know who it is?"

"I just said we'll have this figured out later today. Raydor has to do this by the rules." Brenda just rolled her eyes _of course _

"Now, you say you wanna work, and you have a special request. What is it?" Pope changing the subject

"Yes. Um, I need, um, 10 SIS officers, several patrol cars…and tactical support from special operations"

_Ha does she think money grows on trees? _"Considering our ridiculously limited resources do you have an incredibly good reason for ordering an expensive roll out like that?"

* * *

Sharon walked into electronics moving silently pass Andy whom she did not make eye contact with and stood watching the interview, feeling everyone's eyes on she glanced at Andy who looked away, then at Sanchez who just stared at her, bring her eyes back to the monitor she took a deep breath feeling very uncomfortable.

"I'm going to go get a warrant to search the house" Andy stood up and left

"I'll go pick up the girl" Tao announced before following Andy out the door.

Sharon looked down at her watch before leaving taking a deep breath before opening the door to interview one. Brenda got up "what are you doing?" she asked annoyed

"I need to speak with Detective Gabriel." _Everyone is going to hate me for this _looking over at him "excuse me, detective, come with me please Chief Pope is expecting us"

He frowned "chief?"

_Oh my god, no it can't be… _"Go"

He slammed down the papers he was holding before walking out of the room then followed Sharon to Popes office, Sharon not making eye contact or speaking the whole way until reaching the door when she sighed and turned to face him "before we begin this meeting, is there anything you wanna tell me?"

"I don't know what this meeting is about, Captain"

"Okay, so before we start, I want you to know… that I'm really sorry we have to do things this way"

"Do what things? I don't understand" _what the hell was going on?_

Sharon just opened the door to Popes office and walked in, then shut the door behind David "Anne" he frowned seeing his girlfriend crying

"David, I am so sorry"

"Sorry for what? What's going on?" David was confused and frustrated that no one was telling him what was going on

"Have a seat, detective" pope instructed "were you aware that during the time Peter Goldman was suing the L.A.P.D, well he was paying the woman you're living with for information about Major Crimes?" motioned towards Anne

David sat for a minute letting it all sink in "she's not working for Goldman, she finished law school. She's studying. I'm helping her" _this is all a big mistake_

"Mr. Goldman" Sharon flinched every time she heard of said that awful man's name "shares reception and office personnel with several other law firms one of which used Anne last summer as an intern, she's already admitted that in exchange for getting to know you Goldman paid off $60,000 of her student loans"

"But how-? Look, this can't be right" _no they have it all wrong she wouldn't do that _"she didn't know anything to tell him"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, a couple of weeks ago, when I met her I was struck when you told me Anne gives you her point of view on everything I wondered if everything included your work ad your personal recollections of the cases we were being sued for in court" she said forcefully but calmly "for example, even though it appears as if no laws were broken we all have doubts about the way chief Johnson settled affairs with Terrell Baylor. Did you share your doubts with Anne?"

He sat back in his chair and signed "we met when she joined my church" still not wanting to believe what he was being told "were you paid to meet me at church?" he asked leaning forward he was now pissed off "you came to my church? So the Sunday that we met and you came up and introduced yourself to me and said you needed legal advice that was all part of some plan? He yelled

"I know this is difficult. Let's try not to stray off the subject" Pope said calmly

"This is – this is not a subject this is not a subject this is—this is my life" he stood up yelling "Anne, how could you do this to me? Do I get a chance to explain myself to Chief Johnson and my division first?"

"I'll need to get your complete statement first" Sharon told him hopeful that he would bite her head off

"Fine, whatever. Just get me out of here."

Sharon lead him out of the room, once getting his statement then David went to electronics "uh, chief can we talk?"

"Sure, David, we can talk" David and Sharon followed Brenda into her office

* * *

"There is no question that some of his conversations with Anne Mason were technical violations of his oath but nearly everyone in the L.A.P.D discusses confidential work issues with their significant other" _god even she did _

"Yes, thank you captain, for your report" so many things were going around Brenda's head

Sharon stood "you're welcome chief, if I may" she waited for Brenda to look at her "detective Gabriel waived his right to counsel and fully cooperated so that he could explain himself to you I trust that will speak in his favour" waiting for a reply which she did not get she excused herself before walking out of the room

* * *

Sharon opened the door to Andy's apartment, turning all the lights on and dumping her bag on the bench before fishing out her phone "hey Jenny, thanks for looking after the kids – would you mind if they stayed with you tonight I know it's – really ? Thank you I'll call you tomorrow give them a kiss for me – ok thanks bye – "putting her phone down she kicked off her shoes then walked over to the sofa slumping down going over the events of today

About an hours after Sharon got home Andy walked through the door "hey" she sat up

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked bluntly she knew this was going to happen, she stood

"You know I couldn't and any way I didn't know for sure until we talked to David and his girlfriend"

"Bullshit you knew"

"Still…" she sighed "if you want me to go…" she walked over to her bag but Andy gently grabbed her arm

"Don't be stupid" he smirked

She raised her eye brow "what—" before she could say anything else he pulled her into a short kiss but one they both have been craving for days now

He pulled away still holding onto her gazing into her eyes "happy anniversary"

"I didn't think—"she shook her head grinning

"What that I forgot? it is our one month anniversary and they said it wouldn't last" he grinned

She laughed "Provenza said it would last"

"Yeah … well we showed him now how about we get dressed up and go out?"

"Or we could we order Chinese and have a night in? It's been one hell of a day and I would love nothing more to just curl up with you" he smirked earning him a slap on the arm "get your mind out of the gutter … I'm too tired for 'that' anyway" it was her turn to smirk

He started to tickle her making her scream "NO Andy stop" she got out of his grip and ran to their bedroom in which Andy followed.

* * *

Hey I'm sorry I uploaded late a few things happened in the last few weeks and I'm sorry I had to repost this story after someone commented something I realised there were some problems with the chapter only minor ones though so I fixed them and hopefully its easier to read ! I have some really big things coming up in the next two chapters I think some of you will guess but I have a few things up my sleeve that I don't think you will guess oh and with mu punctuation and grammar AND spelling but I'm sorry if it makes this story hard to read but I really only write because it keeps my mind of things and I enjoy it even though I such at it haha but after chapter 10 ill probably just stick to reading rather than writing!

I do not own anything (or David Strathairn would guest star in season three and make out with Sharon … so it's probably a good thing that I don't own anything)


	9. Chapter 9

**Until death do us part**

"_Keep love in your heart. A life without it is like a sunless garden _

_when the flowers are dead"_

_-Oscar Wilde_

* * *

Andy walked over to Sharon's side of the bed kneeling down, leaving soft kissing along her neck till she woke up "good morning" she smiled eyes still closed

"Will you marry me" he held out a small velvet box. Sharon slowly sat up "look I know we have only been together for five months but why wait?"

Sharon was lost for words "err"

"If you don't want to that's fine I just thought… well is it too soon? It is, isn't it, I'm sorry" he stood up

"Wait Andy, come here" he sat at on the bed next to her "I just woke up things take a little bit longer to process"

"So Sharon will you marry me?" his eyes were big and filled with hope

"How can I say no to that face?" she smirked "yes I will marry you" Andy pulled her into a kiss "when should we tell everyone?"

"err yeah about that, why don't you get up and get ready then meet me in the living room" he smiled before giving her a quick kiss before leaving the bedroom, shutting the door behind him, leaving Sharon sitting on the bed frowning. Looking down she saw the box and smiled, opening it she put the ring on her finger, taking a deep breath before getting up and walking into the bathroom.

* * *

Once Sharon was happy with her appearance she took one more look at the ring before making her into the living room "Sharon congratulations" Brenda smiled as she saw her friend emerge from the bedroom "we thought we would have some coffee before going in to work"

"Brenda, Andrea it's lovely to see you both but what—"Sharon slowly walked towards them

"We heard, Andy called us—"Andrea started

"Yes where is Andy?" Sharon crossed her arms, Brenda pointed to the kitchen, and Sharon nodded before walking past them "excuse me for a second"

"Hey nice surprise?" Andy smiled seeing his fiancé walk into the kitchen

"What are they doing here Andy?" Sharon crossed her arms

"Well I thought that maybe they could go over some wedding stuff with you so you could pick out a dress, cake and what not"

"That's very sweet but you just asked me this morning—"

"Look I know, I know but I was hoping to get married maybe next week—"

"Next week? Why so soon?" Sharon asked in shock

"Why don't you want to?"

"Of course I do but is there some reason why you want to do it so soon?"

"I just don't see why we should wait, now enough I have to go to work how about you take these coffees in there, sit down and look through some stuff" he looked down at his watch "you're going to the bridal shop to try on dresses at ten… now that was Brenda's idea" he said in defence, before giving her a quick kiss and leaving

Sharon took the coffees Andy made into the living room "sorry we didn't want to make you upset" Brenda apologized

"No it's not that I just… well he just asked me this morning, when did he tell you?" Sharon gave them a mug before sitting across from them

"Last night" Andrea smiled

Sharon laughed "well I guess everything is sorted, what time are we going to try on dresses?"

* * *

_1 week later_

"Flynn what are you doing here?" Brenda asked getting out of the police car

"What do you mean Chief?"

"We tried to tell him" Provenza put his hands up before walking back to the bodies

"You getting married this afternoon!"

"I know, don't worry I'll be there but now I would like to be working ok?" Brenda just put her hands up

"Ok take me through what happened.

* * *

"Does this look like Stroh to you? Because to me it could be a lot of people" Pope took his glasses of and looked away from the computer screen and looked at Brenda "how are you so certain?"

"I recognized his walk" she said confidently

"His walk, really? From behind?" Pope frowned

"Especially from behind, I followed him several times"

"That may not be the best way to get a search warrant from a judge" Sharon pointed out

"Why are you even here today Captain? Aren't you getting married today?" Brenda raised her eyebrow

"Is there anything more substantial connecting Karen Oncidi to Stroh?" pope cut in, which Sharon was glad of, she was so nervous but didn't want to show it

"Other than him meeting her at the store two days ago? Not yet but we are working on it"

"The amount of decomp in our other victims suggest the burials started two years ago" Andrea read from the files on the case.

"Right. Chief Johnson, didn't you have a GPS tracker on Stroh's vehicle?" Chief Taylor announced

"I've checked. He never went near the crime scene in his own vehicle but he could have rented one, or maybe he had an automobile in a rental garage somewhere" she said trying to convince herself "that is why I am asking permission to search his finances please"

"No I can't unless you get some hard evidence" Pope pushed getting annoyed at Brenda's obsession with Stroh

"How about this? While Stroh is a person of interest I will sign off on Chief Johnson's investigation to cover the L.A.P.D.'s liability issues" Sharon suggested

"I can live with that. Chief Johnson?" Pope eyed her

"I came here to arrange surveillance of the suspect, not me" Brenda gathered her stuff and made her way to the door, stopping and turning to Sharon "thank you Captain, Thank you"

* * *

"What about victim five?" Brenda asked going over in her head what Fritz had just said

"Can't ID her from the grave, but I'm willing to bet she was blond and wanted to be an actor"

"Chief, Morales says the rape kits a wash no DNA from last night's victim" Sanchez cut in

"Okay, blond, under 30, no DNA. That's all Stroh. I mean, how much more of this has to fit his profile" he stood up and turned to face Sharon "before we can check into his finances" he said in a loud voice, being annoyed at this whole situation

"He is not a registered sex offender lieutenant, so legally he doesn't have a profile and I see that Mr. Stroh worked with a partner, but there's no sign of that here" Sharon explained not liking Andy's tone towards her, and wishing that this case would already be over "so, his M.O. is not exactly the same but I am not preventing anyone from asking for a warrant, let a judge decide"

"Right I'm going to go interview our witness, in the meantime lets help the FBI identify our 5th victim" Brenda said before walking off to the interview room,

Andy sighed before walking to his desk "Lieutenant Flynn" Sharon grabbed his arm

"Lieutenant Flynn?" He raised his eyebrow

"you know that's how it's going to be at work, Andy, look I know we had everything planned for well— a couple of hours now but I think we should have the wedding tomorrow I mean one more night won't hurt and with this case and everything I don't think it's such a good time, and do you really think any one's going to want to celebrate after that day they have had?" Sharon gave him a sad smile

Thinking for a minute he looked up at her "if it's what you want"

"No, it's what I think is best for everyone, and us okay?" she squeezed his hand before walking into electronics

* * *

Brenda sat down pouring herself a rather large glass of wine, hearing a knock at the door she didn't bother getting up _"I'll get it" _ she heard Fritz call out

"Captain, what are you doing here?" he smiled

"Its Sharon please, I just wanted to come by and see how Brenda was"

"Yeah sure she's in the kitchen" She gave him a small smile before walking past him and into the kitchen

"Want a glass?" Brenda asked getting another wine glass out

"Please" Sharon put her bag down and thanked Brenda for the wine "I just came by to see how you were doing"

"I'm fine, anyway you were the one who had to cancel your wedding, how are you?" Brenda took a sip of wine

"Oh I'm fine, and I didn't cancel just moved it till tomorrow, probably for the best my parents flight got cancelled till tomorrow"

"Nervous?"

Sharon laughed "my hands haven't stop shaking

"Sorry to interrupt just letting you know I'm leaving now but I'll be back in time for the wedding alright?" Fritz walked in giving Brenda a kiss before saying his goodbyes

"I had better get going I just wanted to see how you were and to let you know I'm working on getting a warrant for you, for Stroh's finances I have been trying to pull strings but haven't had any luck… yet"

"Oh my, really? Thank you so much" Brenda stood up and walked Sharon to the door "well I guess I will be seeing you tomorrow then"

"Until tomorrow, night Brenda"

* * *

Hey so some of you might have guess that Andy was going to ask Sharon to marry him but I promise you won't expect what will happen next chapter well I hope! So this and the next chapter are based around the episode of the closer "the last word" thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! And chapter 10 will be the last chapter

like everyone else writing Major Crimes/ The Closer fics I do not own anything


End file.
